worldwoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Arlaug the Gimlet-Eyed/Character sheet
Banner needs added. TO DO: Level up bsics (HP, saves, skills, Bab) - DONE Choose feats Armour flaming bow Autolevel (armour+2, weapon+2) Mythic levelling. Item copy over TakGM: Hirtinnlausn: A Redeemed Earthbreaker emblazeoned with ulfen symbols representing ancient Sagas regarding the slaying of powerful monsters and demons. Milani's rose is etched onto the bottom of the haft, and the large, square sledge head is etched deep with ulfen runes of valor. This Earthbreaker has the Redeemed (+3) enchantment and the runes etched onto the hammer glow with golden candle-equivalent light when Demons are nearby. Hirtinnlausn functions as a Multi-Metal Mace that can be turned into any of the following materials (keeping its normal HP as determined by a +3 Earthbreaker but gaining the new Hardness and other properties) as a Standard Action -Stone, Bronze, Darkwood, Steel, Fire/Frost-Forged Steel, Cold Iron, Silver, Mithral, and Adamantine. ARMOUR ATTUNEMENT +2 ind using it ^-^ ) TakGM: Rhea spends 4,000 gold to finalize the crafting process. The hammer is finished in record time, taking only half a days work to finalize. A solid four hours of crafting, an absurdly rapid amount of time compared to the normal Five Days it had taken, has produced a currently unnamed Redeemed Earthbreaker. This weapon, on top of providing the +2d6 Damage to Evil Creatures, also grants a +3 Sacred Bonus on Saving Throws against the spells and abilities of evil outsiders, as well as a +5 competence bonus on Knowledge (planes) checks to identify evil outsiders and their special powers or vulnerabilities. TakGM: This weapon also glows gold whenever Demons are nearby, and is objectively a stronger and more potent sort of weapon than normal Holy weapons. Its corruption and redemption has brought about wellsprings of power. Rhea: She holds her hands out and slowly brings the weapon from the forge. Levitating it slowly just inches above her palms. She turns carefully, with small sparks and embers popping off of the glowing Hammer. Rhea looks up to Arlaug, for him to grasp the handle and make it his. He has to be the first to touch it. Phone entered for the first time 6 seconds ago Phone: Arlaug's new weapon is ready for its master's hand. Arlaug eyes the hammer, taking it in hi thankfully heat-protected hands "I shall name it Hirtinnlausn, The Salvaged Redemption. 22:16:25 Chris Wright: 3rd Resistance +1 4th Armor attunement +1, weapon attunement +1 5th Deflection +1 6th Mental prowess +2 22:16:47 Chris Wright: a +1 armor or shield, a +1 weapon, +1 deflection to AC, +2 to one mental attribute, and +1 to all saving throws To add: BENIFICENT ARMOUR: ☀http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic-items/magic-armor/magic-armor-and-shield-special-abilities/benevolent +1 to aid another for armour, and it's silent when using it for that due to the mind linked perk. Arlaug. You won't be awarded it yet, but please make a note you have earned a Righteous Medal of people Medals of Clarity and Vigour * The Righteous Medal of Clarity is tied to Intelligence. It grants a +2 Sacred Bonus on Saves against insanity or confusion * The Righteous Medal of Vigor is tied to Constitution and grants a +2 Sacred Bonus on saves against death effects * All of the medals can, once per day as a swift action, be used to grant a +2 Sacred Bonus to the attribute of their choice for 1 Minute <~GM> Arlaug gathers up the fragments that are glowing. They still contain the barest fraction of power the wardstone had. A few metaphysical drops from the broken dam of holy power. The slivers of stone hold power that can be rubbed from them onto a physical object, most usefully onto weapons or armor. The item gains anti-demon properties for a single day, each shard only being usable once before <~GM> becoming permanently inert. These shards are of unknowable power and worth, but they all hold a fraction of the wardstones emotions inside of it. They thirst to be used in the fight against evil. 1 shard (each) +1 shard. Weapon: makes good aligned cold iron demon bane. Armour: Armor: A suit of armor enhanced by a wardstone shard gains the spell resistance (13) armor special ability, but only against evil outsiders. Against demons, this spell resistance increases to 17. A nonmagical suit of armor also gains a +1 enhancement bonus as well. GM> the +1 Multi-Metal Mace is a MW Heavy Mace (or whatever the heavy one-handed mace is called) that can presently change materials to be any of the following materials, keeping its normal HP (as determined by a MW Steel Mace) but gaining the new Hardness: Stone, Bronze, Darkwood, Steel, Cold Iron; - Also Adamantine 5minutes per day, in 1 min increments. sorry for the delay was checking other materials it will gain more as you level up/add desh to it *nod* And the shield? +1 Heavy Steel Shield. The first time you're silenced/muted it casts Dispel Magic. Then the first tiem you're blinded or deafened it casts Remove Blindness/Deafness Only once? per day Rebuilt Temple of Milani. 1 ream paper, 3 bottles ink, 10 quills. Inspire Courage (Su): A 1st level bard can use his performance to inspire courage in his allies (including himself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the bard’s performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 5th level, and every six bard levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +4 at 17th level. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. inspire courage can use audible or visual components. The bard must choose which component to use when starting his performance. * 2+5(INT)+(2*level 5)+14 (Extra performance feats) = 30 rounds. Can get 2 rounds back for one mythic power. Special Abilities of Note * Bullying Blow: As a standard action, you may make a melee attack with a –2 penalty on the attack roll. If the attack damages your opponent, you may make an Intimidate check to demoralize that opponent as a free action. * Terendelev's Scale: Your scale pulses with sadness, but carries the divine energy that fueled her to fight. Three times a day you can cast Align Weapon using the scale, CL 19, to align a weapon as Lawful or Good * Child of the Crusades: Lots of relatives, and: Once per day when you fail a saving throw against an effect created by a demon that would possess or incapacitate you mentally, you may immediately reroll that saving throw as a free action. You must take the second result, even if it is worse. ** Whenever he successfully saves against a mind-affecting effect from a demon, as an immediate action the PC can expend one use of mythic power to cause the demon to become staggered for a number of rounds equal to the PC's mythic tier. The demon can reduce this effect to 1 round by making successful Will save (DC = 10 + the PCs' mythic tier the PC's Charisma modi fie * Natural-Born Leader - All cohorts, followers, or summoned creatures under your leadership gain a +1 morale bonus on Will saves to avoid mind-affecting effects. If you ever take the Leadership feat, you gain a +1 trait bonus to your Leadership score. * 31 Rounds a day bardic performance: * Stretcher * 600gp of Yliaster * Aid another: +9 to attack, +10 to defense '''(+2 +5 for Inspiring commander, +2 for mythic tier , +1 to defense for armour resonance ) SEE http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/prestige-classes/advanced-players-guide/battle-herald = Arlaug the Gimlet-Eyed = Human Inspiring Commander Cavalier, Order of the Hammer/5, Battle Herald/5 * Favored Class: Cavalier * Experience: 12766.8 * Gold: 12023,8 gp * Game: (game name) * Player: Einar * Alignment: Lawful Good Ability Scores Army combat * '''Defensive Tactics: The commander is especially good at defensive tactics. Increase the army's DV by 2. a commander must have Leadership 5 or higher to select this boon. * Bonus tactic: Taunt' Your army is skilled at taunting its opponents, provoking stupid mistakes and overconfidence in battle. The target army must attempt a Morale check (DC = 10 + your army's ACR) at the start of each Melee or Ranged phase; failure means it reduces its OM and DV against your army by 2 for that phase. If the target army succeeds at two of these Morale checks, it's immune to this tactic for the remainder of the battle. * Boon: Hit and Run: The commander drills the army in quick attacks followed by a fast retreat. After attacks are resolved in the Ranged phase or the first Melee phase, the army may use the withdraw tactic with a +2 bonus on its opposed Morale checks. a commander must have Leadership 5 or higher to select this boon. At Leadership 10 or higher, this bonus increases to +4. Combat Stats Hit Points: 103 - ??? after retraining?< > Initiative: +9 + Int + Mythic tier< > Movement: 30 feet< > Special Combat Manoeuvre modifiers: None Saves Mythic power upped 1 7 mythic points (3+(2*Mythic level)) per day. * Automatic: Hard to Kill: always stabilize; don't die until twice con. * 1 point: +d6 to any d20 roll just made * 1 point: Advance (Ex) As a swift action, you can expend one use of mythic power to inspire a tactical advance on the field of battle. This allows you and each of your allies within 30 feet to take either a single move action of the character's choice or a 5-foot step, as long as you or your ally has the ability to take such an action (for example, an unconscious character still can't take an action). The action granted by this ability doesn't count toward the number or type of actions a creature is allowed to take on its turn. * 1 point: recover 2 rounds bardic performance Mythic abilities * Loyalty: You gain Leadership as a bonus feat. If you already have the Leadership feat (or if you take it at a later level), add your tier to your Leadership score. Whenever you use your marshal's order ability and your cohort is within 100 feet, you can include your cohort as an additional ally affected by your order. * Path Ability: Perfect Aid: Add mythic tier to aid another. Can use mythic surge to increase it. * +2 to stat * Amazing Initiative (Ex): At 2nd tier, you gain a bonus on initiative checks equal to your mythic tier. In addition, as a free action on your turn, you can expend one use of mythic power to take an additional standard action during that turn. This additional standard action can't be used to cast a spell. You can't gain an extra action in this way more than once per round. Weapons/Armour Hirtinnlausn: A Redeemed Earthbreaker emblazeoned with ulfen symbols representing ancient Sagas regarding the slaying of powerful monsters and demons. Milani's rose is etched onto the bottom of the haft, and the large, square sledge head is etched deep with ulfen runes of valor. This Earthbreaker has the Redeemed (+3) enchantment and the runes etched onto the hammer glow with golden candle-equivalent light when Demons are nearby. Hirtinnlausn functions as a Multi-Metal Mace that can be turned into any of the following materials (keeping its normal HP as determined by a +3 Earthbreaker but gaining the new Hardness and other properties) as a Standard Action -Stone, Bronze, Darkwood, Steel, Fire/Frost-Forged Steel, Cold Iron, Silver, Mithral, and Adamantine. < > |||| +Mourningstar |||| Total Attack Bonus |||| Damage || Critical || |||| - |||| +10/+5 |||| d8+2 || x2 || || Range || Weight || Size || Type |||||| Properties || || - || - || - || B and P |||||| - || < > |||| Unarmed (subdual) |||| Total Attack Bonus |||| Damage || Critical || |||| - |||| +9/+4 |||| d8+2 (as monk) || x2 || || Range || Weight || Size || Type |||||| Properties || || - || - || - || B |||||| - || < > |||| Throwing axe x4 (one +1) |||| Total Attack Bonus |||| Damage || Critical || |||| - |||| +8/+3 |||| d6+2 || x2 || || Range || Weight || Size || Type |||||| Properties || || 10ft|| - || small || - |||||| - || < > || Weapon || Attack Bonus ||Damage || Critical ||||Range ||Weight || Size || Type || Special || ||(name) ||(modifier) ||(Damage) ||(Critical) ||||(Range) ||(Weight) ||(Size) ||(Type) ||(Special) || < > |||| Chain Mail Shirt +2 ' |||| Type || Equip Bonus || Max Dex || |||| - |||| Light || +4 || - || || Penalty || Weight || Speed || Spell Fail % |||||| Properties || || -1 || - || - || -% |||||| - || |||| ' Heavy Metal shield ''' |||| Type || Equip Bonus || Max Dex || |||| - |||| - || +3 || - || || Penalty || Weight || Speed || Spell Fail % |||||| Properties || || - || - || - || -% |||||| - || Skills +1 Banner bonus. (Favoured Class) |} Feats * Bonus: '''Escape Route - All allies in 30 feet do not take attacks of opportunity when adjacent to opponents. * Power Attack ** Cornugon Smash http://www.d20pfsrd.com/feats/combat-feats/cornugon-smash-combat/ - Free intimidate when power attack does damage * Improved Sunder * Extra performance * Bludgeoner - No penalty for nonlethal * +1 feat * Bonus: Distracting Charge HAS * Bonus: Loyalty: Leadership Mythic feats * Mythic extra performance Traits * Child of the Crusades: Lots of relatives, and: ** Once per day when you fail a saving throw against an effect created by a demon that would possess or incapacitate you mentally, you may immediately reroll that saving throw as a free action. You must take the second result, even if it is worse. ** Whenever he successfully saves against a mind-affecting effect from a demon, as an immediate action the PC can expend one use of mythic power to cause the demon to become staggered for a number of rounds equal to the PC's mythic tier. The demon can reduce this effect to 1 round by making successful Will save (DC = 10 + the PCs' mythic tier the PC's Charisma modi fier). ** The PC gains a +2 trait bonus on Will saves. ** The PC will learn about a secret cache of gear and weapons his parents left behind in the Worldwound in the third adventure. * Armor Expert - ACP reduced by 1. * Natural-Born Leader - All cohorts, followers, or summoned creatures under your leadership gain a +1 morale bonus on Will saves to avoid mind-affecting effects. If you ever take the Leadership feat, you gain a +1 trait bonus to your Leadership score. Racial Features Human * Feature Class Features Class * Challenge 2/day (An order of the hammer cavalier can attempt a free grapple check or free sunder combat maneuver check anytime she takes the full-attack action against the target of her challenge. This free combat maneuver does not provoke an attack of opportunity.) * Order of the Hammer * Rapid Tactician (Ex): At 1st level, as a move action the inspiring commander can grant any teamwork feat she knows to all allies within 30 feet who can see and hear her. Allies retain the use of this bonus feat for 3 rounds plus 1 round for every two levels the cavalier possesses. Allies do not need to meet the prerequisites of these bonus feats. The cavalier can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day at 4th level and for every 3 levels thereafter. Furthermore, the inspiring commander adds her Intelligence modifier to initiative, in addition to her Dexterity modifier. * Inspiring Commands (Ex) An inspiring commander gains the ability to inspire her comrades. This ability is similar in all respects to bardic performance as used by a bard of the same level (including interactions with feats, spells, and prestige classes) except that the performances are extraordinary abilities, not supernatural or spell-like. Further, all effects based on Charisma are instead based on Intelligence. The inspiring commander may inspire courage at 1st level, inspire competence at 3rd level, inspire greatness at 9th level, and inspire heroics at 15th level. ** Inspire Greatness (Ex): At 4th level, a battle herald may use her inspiring command ability to inspire greatness (as the 9th-level bardic performance ability). This ability affects one creature at 4th level, two at 7th, and three at 10th. At 5th level, a battle herald may fly a battle standard that inspires her allies. This ability is identical to the cavalier’s banner ability, and cavalier levels stack with battle herald levels to determine the bonuses provided by the banner. ** In addition, an inspiring commander can use aid another as a move action. Furthermore, whenever an inspiring commander uses aid another to assist one of her allies, she adds her Intelligence modifier (up to her inspiring commander class levels) as a bonus to all aid another bonuses she gives to that ally. This ability replaces the mount, cavalier's charge, and mighty charge abilities. * At 2nd level, allies within 60 feet of the battle herald can hustle or force march during overland travel without ill effects for a number of hours per day equal to 1 hour times her inspiring command bonus. * Inspiring Command (Battle Herald): '''Lasts 4+Cha (4) + 2 per level of herald after first (+8) =16 rounds per day +3 bonus, within 60' ** None Shall Fall*: A number of allies equal to the battle herald’s inspiring command bonus heal 1d6 points of damage. Targeted allies who are poisoned may attempt a new poison saving throw with a bonus equal to the battle herald’s inspiring command bonus; a failed save has no additional effect, but a successful save counts toward curing the poison. This healing is not positive energy and can heal undead creatures. ** Scatter*: A number of allies equal to the battle herald’s inspiring command bonus gain the benefits of the Wind Stance feat (If you move more than 5 feet this turn, you gain 20% concealment for 1 round against ranged attacks.). ** Sound the Retreat: Allies gain the benefit of the Lightning Stance feat (If you take two actions to move or a withdraw action in a turn, you gain 50% concealment for 1 round). The battle herald must have the scatter ability to select this ability. * '''Banner (Ex) At 5th level, a battle herald may fly a battle standard that inspires her allies within 60'. This ability is identical to the cavalier’s banner ability, and cavalier levels stack with battle herald levels to determine the bonuses provided by the banner. (+1 from levels, +1 from favoured class) **(+2 (+2 level/favoured class bonuses)=+4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear **(+1 (+2 level/favoured class bonueses) = +3 morale bonus on attack rolls made as part of a charge. * Mighty Bash (Ex): At 2nd level, the cavalier does not provoke attacks of opportunity when she attacks foes while unarmed so long as she is dealing nonlethal damage. In addition, the cavalier's unarmed strikes deal more nonlethal damage than usual; she is treated as having a number of monk levels equal to her cavalier level for the purpose of determining how much nonlethal damage her unarmed strikes deal. * Put Your Heart Into It (Ex) - At 4th level, as a free action when the inspiring commander uses her rapid tactician ability with a teamwork feat or uses aid another, she can grant affected allies 1d6 temporary hit points per four inspiring commander levels she possesses. These temporary hit points last for 10 minutes or until depleted. An ally can only gain these temporary hit points once per minute. If an ally receives temporary hit points from this ability while still having temporary hit points from a previous use of this ability, the temporary hit points do not stack and they take whichever value is the highest. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to 3+ the inspiring commander’s Intelligence modifier. ** At 5th level, an inspiring commander can use aid another to assist an ally within 30 feet. When using aid another on a non-adjacent ally, you make a DC 10 Perform (oratory) check instead of the normal roll. * Inspiring Voice (Ex) At 5th level, an inspiring commander can use aid another to assist an ally within 30 feet. When using aid another on a non-adjacent ally, you make a DC 10 Perform (oratory) check instead of the normal roll. Languages * Common * Skald * Hallit (Kellid) * Abyssal * Celestial * Giant * Dwarven * Infernal Vitals Age: 22 < > Race: Ulfen < > Gender: Male < > Height: 6'1" < > Weight: - lbs < > Build: Thin end of stocky < > Hair: Blond < > Skin: Pale < > Eyes: Ice blue < > Habitual Dress: - < > Distinguishing Marks: -< > Dominant Hand: - < > Alignment: - Description Personality Background Equipment * Terendelev's Scale: Your scale pulses with sadness, but carries the divine energy that fueled her to fight. Three times a day you can cast Align Weapon using the scale, CL 19, to align a weapon as Lawful or Good * Masterwork Backpack. Inside are all of Kvalin's equipment, but there doesn't appear to be any blood or damage. It may have simply fallen into one of the fissures. Inside the pack are Kvalin's battle rations used; Also there is a set of flint and steel, a bag full of caltrops, two flasks of oil * Lesser Restoration potion x2 * Fighter's Kit Of which not at the camp is: a backpack, a belt pouch, a flint and steel, rope, torches (1, in use), and a waterskin. * 600gp of Yliaster' || Item || Number || Weight || Cost || Use || || (item) || (Number) || (weight) || (cost) || (use) || |||||| CarryingCapacity || || Light || Medium || Heavy || || - || - || - || two potions of Cure Moderate Wounds, 2 Cure medium wounds, very bitter-wine based 1 Cure serious wounds, blood-based, horrible tasing Former items of note * Small glass statue of Belgthor - Given to Rhea's sister. = Spell Book = Level (level), (amount)/day, DC (default DC) * (spell) - (short description) <>